Half Searching For a Whole
by Ms D Longbottom
Summary: "George it's been three years. You need to learn to start moving on in the world. Fred's death was hard on all of us but that's no excuse to stop living" He could hear his mother's words churning over in his mind. So alas here he was sitting in a London coffee shop waiting for this girl. He stirred his cup of tea lazily as the bell for the door jingled.


Round 10: Mascots  
Mascot: George Weasley  
Team: Pride of Portree  
Position: Chaser one  
Prompts: Sentence: S/he tried to remember who had talked him/her into this.  
Dialogue: "I shouldn't have asked."  
Perfume

George Weasley sat in a corner booth in a small muggle coffee shop in London. Despite the miserable weather outside the shop was almost deserted. He should be back at his own shop, Weasley's Wizard Whizzes, right now helping Ron. Keeping busy at the the store was the one thing that seemed to help him a little when coming to terms with Fred's death.

He missed his twin brother dearly. That store was their legacy. Keeping it running in a way was like keeping Fred alive, without it George felt that he would surely go mad. He tried to remember who had talked him into this. He hadn't dated since back in Hogwarts and he was hardly overly pleasant company being depressed about his death.

"George it's been three years. You need to learn to start moving on in the world. Fred's death was hard on all of us but that's no excuse to stop living" He could hear his mother's words churning over in his mind.

He sighed. What was the point of going on a blind date? He didn't like being set up, if he was going to date someone he wanted to find her himself not have it made to be by one of his family members or friends.

"It'll be fine George you'll see" Hermione had reassured him "I'm here to help Ron. Relax and enjoy yourself for a change."

So alas here he was sitting in a London coffee shop waiting for this girl. He stirred his cup of tea lazily as the bell for the door jingled.

"Hiya George"

"Angelina..." He breathed.

"Long time no see." She replied softly.

Angelina Johnson had been one of his best friends during his Hogwarts days, she had even become romantically involved with his brother after he's asked her to the yule ball. She looked the same as ever; tall with brown eyes and long black hair that was braided. She still looked as fit as she did on the quidditch pitch. George felt a twang of guilt he hadn't spoken more than a few sentences to her in the time since Fred's death.

"Agreed. Sit please" He gestured to the seat opposite him.

"How are you?" She asked taking her seat.

"Coping. Just" He shrugged.

"I shouldn't of asked" She replied "I'm sorry of course you are"

"No I'm sorry that was rude. You're probably suffering from Fred's death as much as I am. You were his girlfriend." He apologised. Why was he being such a prat?

"It is difficult. I wake up sometimes and roll over and expect to find him there in bed beside me like on those nights before the battle... But he's not and I panic and then I remember. It all comes flooding back" She sighed teears prickling her eyes.

George frowned and pulled a hanky from his pocket and handed it to her. It was cruel to have just left her on her own after Fred's death. She had been Fred's girlfriend and his best friend. Friends didn't do that to each other, not in times of grief.

"Angelina I'm so sorry. Merlin I suck at this dating thing..." He sighed exasperatedly. Angelina laughed and hiccuped.

"Neither am I. I haven't since Fred... passed. Katie pushed me into this one. Told me to stop moping around and burring myself in work and find some body. I think her and Lee Jordan concocted this." she explained laughing through her tears.

George smiled, he hadn't seen much of Katie Bell or Lee Jordan as of late either. Where have I been? He thought if he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen most of his friends.

"I guess I've been doing that myself. It just seems to make things..."

"Easier?" She finished for him.

"Yeah." He smiled "Can I get you anything?"

"No, no I'm fine thanks. It's good to talk though. I've missed you and I've missed that smile of yours" She smiled, her tears had stopped flowing.

"Sorry what was that? I'm a little hard of hearing you see" He joked pointing to his missing ear.

Angelina laughed loudly and slapped his hand which was sitting exposed on the table. It tingled under her touch, but it wasn't a painful tingle. George hadn't felt that special kind of tingle in a long time.

"Hey why don't we get out of here?" George asked.

"And go where?" She questioned.

"Where ever you want. Just not here. My place, yours..."

"Oh... Well I um..."

"No I didn't mean like that!" George slapped his palm against his own forehead. "Merlin I meant so we could talk and whatever I didn't

mean... Oh Merlin fuck this I'm so useless."

Angelina then decided to do something very bold. She leant over the table and kissed him. Full on the lips. George froze, she expected him to retract away from her but he didn't, so she pulled away.

"I've missed you George. I really have. And I miss your brother too. There's not a day that goes by where I don't. But don't you see? We're two of the people that he left behind that can help fill his gap for each other." She said sincerely. "I'm tired George. I don't want to work myself into the ground anymore. I want to live, love and be loved. I don't know about you but Merlin I am so sick and tired of being sad and lonely all the time. Sure this may not work but don't you wanna take that chance? Don't you wanna feel something? Anything other than grief."

George was stunned for a moment as her words sunk in. He felt his heart go heavy like stone, but then light like air all at the same time. It was confusing. He just stared at her. Fred would want that right? He would want George to be happy.

"So... Your place or mind?" He uttered finally.

Angelina beamed and leaned over and kissed him again. This time he kissed her back and put all the emotion he possibly could into it. The lust for her skin against his, the anger at himself for not doing something with his life sooner, the happiness that she was back in his life again, the loneliness, the desperation and the grief. He unleashed everything in that kiss and so did she.

He was aware of the tenderness of her lips, the slight saltiness to their taste from her tears and the faint scent of her perfume lingering. Two souls that had been broken and shattered slowly started to heal.

"Mine. I think this is all becoming a little heated for a coffee shop" She breathed ending the kiss.

George took her hand and pulled her hurriedly from the shop. He was raining and they were both getting soaked but he didn't care. He dragged her into the nearest alleyway and kissed her again. Smiling against his lips she apparated them home.

He never truly did get over Fred's death, neither did Angelina and nobody ever expected them to. Fred was a loss that would live with the pair of them forever. But now they were together and that made things just a little bit easier. They healed and mended each other's hearts slowly but surely. Within a few years they were married. United by the love they had found amongst their loss.

On their wedding day George swore that he could feel his brothers presence beside him as he spoke his vows. A gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. Finally George felt at peace.

"Angelina. I abandoned you once upon a time, I disgraced the memory of our friendship and of my brother. But now the fog has cleared and I finally see, how much you truly mean to me. I don't think I could ever spend another day without you by my side. You make things bearable, you share my burdens and my fears. And I know somewhere out there Fred is standing going 'Kiss her already you babbling baboon'"

The crowd of on lookers laughed and cried. Professor McGonagall was practically sobbing.

"Angelina I just want you to know how much I love you. I'm finally a half that's starting to feel a little more whole again. I love you now as I have from the start and I'll love you forever, with all of my heart."


End file.
